Rising From the Ashes
by RheaWolf
Summary: Phoenix grows up wishing transformers were real while her life around her revolved around money, and streeracing. What happens when she gets her wish? Will the Phoenix have to rise from the ashes? Sideswipe/oc/sunstreaker and more. overused plotline. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **RheaWolf here! I've been reading fanfictions long before I have actually decided to make an account. I'm not going to go into details as you would probably like to get reading. I know that this idea has been used a lot and may even be considered overused. But nonetheless, I love the transfan-goes-through-alternate-demension-and-meets-autobots-and-all-of-that-fun-stuff. Another thing I would like the say is that the users **Faecat** and **DaemonicKitten** are the ones that have inspired me to write my own fanfiction. (I recommend reading their stories if you haven't already)

Also, I'm going to be doing diary entries, but only when it starts/ends in Pheen's P.O.V

**Disclaimer:** It's not mine. Duh.

**(Normal POV)**

The petite redhead girl leaned lazily on her father's expensive gift to her, a cherry red Porsche, as the formerly mentioned person paced back and forth in front of her, ranting.

"I can't believe he'd do something this stupid! He could have gotten hurt! Or worse, the press could find out about this! Williams is just looking for an excuse to replace me!" The redhead rolled her eyes at her dad's tirade.

"Father, the past is the past. What's done is done. It's not like it's the first time Scott has street raced. This time just happens to be the time he was caught." The girl pushed herself away from the car's bumper and walked towards the passenger side door. "You coming? The longer you wait to pick him up, the more chance that Mr. Williams' spies will realize that The Michael Moore's son has been arrested for a crime as petty as street racing." She spoke the last sentence with a sneer. In truth, she couldn't give two frags what her father represented or what her brother got into. She wasn't some perfect little snobby rich girl. Phoenix Moore, known as Pheen or Nix, was the youngest child and only daughter to the Assistant Chief Administrator for some major car marketing company. This meant that the young girl was required to go to a private school.

The only place where Pheen could find real solace was reading Transformers fanfictions or watching the movies as well as recordings of Transformers: G1. Anything Transformers was her life, which would be obvious with one subtle glance into her room. Coming out of her daydream of living in a world where Autobots and Decepticons did exist, Pheen noticed that her father had indeed gotten into the car and that they were currently cruising out of their estate gates and into the city. No, Pheen didn't live one of those lives that were written in the fanfictions about living in _The_ Mission City. In reality, Pheen lived in a more laidback part of California.

It was then that Pheen felt a pull on her seatbelt, making her realize that she had once again zoned out. Looking out her window, she realized that they had reached the city in record time. One thing that never got old to the quiet redhead was the life of the city. Everywhere she looked there was always something to catch her attention. As they pulled into the police station, Pheen had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach that something bad was going to happen… and sooner than she'd hope to know.

Taking the keys out of the car ignition, Phoenix's father started muttering to himself about how children of his would be his downfall. Choosing to comfort him rather than ignore his rants this time, the redhead put a hand on his shoulder and stared at him with her piercing green eyes.

"Calmez-vous, père." She spoke to her father in her first tongue, telling him to calm down. Giving him one last fleeting look, Pheen opened the car door and strolled up to the police station door, glancing back at her father. With a sigh, he too got out of the car and followed his daughter.

Once inside, Pheen almost shrank back outside. The inside of the station smelt of…. many different _foul_ things. You'd think that police officers would treat their convicts, if not themselves, better. Standing up straighter, Phoenix sauntered into the station with her head held high. She could almost feel the eyes on her as she walked up to the front glass, but she chose to ignore them. It wouldn't be the first time that she'd attracted stares, especially from the wrong kind.

"Hello there, girly. How may I be of service to you now?" The police officer through the glass looked as though he gave the out of place girl an odd stare, though it may have just been the room's fumes going to her head. Phoenix gave a small cough.

"Um, I'm here to bail my brother. My father got a call that there has been a, um, incident." Pheen looked over to her father who was currently watching a pair of conversing criminals as he leaned up against the doorframe.

"Sure thing, darling." The man gave her a nod and scratched his greying goatee before grabbing a small packet of papers. "I suppose you are over the age of 18 years and own a driver's license?" He asked, giving the girl a reproachful look in which she just nodded and rummaged through her purse, taking out the ID card that identified her to be 23 years of age. If the man was surprised at her age, he hid it well.

After all the paperwork was done, Scott T. Moore was released from his holding cell. Although once he saw his sister's expression, he almost wanted to go back into the safeness that the metal bars provided from his sister's wrath. Bowing his head, Scott made his way over to his angered sister and no words were said as the three of them left the station. Inside the car was a whole different story. As soon as the last door shut, Pheen made her anger known.

"Je ne peux pas croire que vous allez sortir et faire quelque chose de si téméraire! Non, attendez, je peux! Vous bâtard égoïste." She continued to rant in French about how he was reckless and how much this would impact his life while the rest of the car sat in silence. Phoenix eventually stopped cursing her brother in every different language she knew, as well was cybertronian curse words, even though she doubted the two men in the car knew what she was saying.

Again, she had a sickening feeling that something was about to happen. Trying to ignore the feeling, Pheen took out her allspark shard replica and examined it. She had gotten it from her eldest brother whom had died in the war a few years back when the first movie had caught her obsession. Poking the edge of the usually dull shard, there was what seemed like an electric shock when Phoenix sliced the tip of her pointer finger on the shard. She gasped out in shock and felt the strain of her seatbelt as the small Porsche was slammed against the guardrail to the highway bridge they had been crossing. Giving a scream, Phoenix looked to her father to see terror in his eyes. Just as they thought it was over, the family of three was thrust over the side of the bridge and onto the highway below, narrowly missing fast driving vehicles. For a moment, everything was still. Scott spoke out,

"Is everyone okay?"

Both father and daughter gave a moan as if to say that they were alive. Phoenix desperately tried to raise her head, but in doing so, everything went dark.

**Note: **I know that this is sort of…. boring. But I'm just trying to open the plot up so bear with me. I might have some spelling mistakes but, hey, I tried to get as much of them as I could out. I know that I am probably barking up the tree that has been barked up so many times…. But I guess I just wanted to hop onto the band wagon. I'll try to update every two days if possible, though I will be sure to have another chapter up by tomorrow.

Also, for the French translations-

_1__st__ – Calm down, father_

_2__nd__- I can't believe you would go out and do something so reckless! No wait, I can! You selfish bastard._

Thanks for reading and please leave a review telling me what you think!

-Rhea


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you for the nice reviews. I wasn't sure if this story would get any interests at all to begin with. And as promised, here is the second chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: It's all mine! Oh, wait. No it's not. -_-'

::Chapter 2::

_All around me, noises. Metal on metal, voices screaming, fire burning my flesh. That was all that registered in my mind as I slowly gained consciousness. The last thing I remembered was driving home from the city. I tried to think harder. 'Wait; there was the crash, the bridge. This wasn't supposed to happen! Am I dead? Is this how being dead feels like? What about Scott? Or my father? Are they okay?' I ranted in my head. Suddenly, I saw a bright light flashing before my eyes. 'Oh no, this can't be happening! I'm dying!' But as quickly as the light came, it vanished. In front of my still closed eyes I saw a figure that towered alarmingly over me and gave off an unusual glow. I squinted as I tried to distinguish a face through the glow. _

"_Phoenix Ashlyn Moore, I send you back into your world. There will be some changes that you might not agree with at the moment. I trust you to choose your future decisions with great care. On your shoulders lies the fate of two worlds. Remember that once a Phoenix has died, it is also reborn from the ashes. You are destined for greatness. Do not stop believing that." The figure spoke in such a voice that I was instantly mesmerized. That was, until he stopped speaking._

"_But wait! Who are you? Where am I? What do you mean I'm destined for greatness?" I asked frantically but was only greeted with silence as the bright light shown again, but this time came along with and electric pulse that soared through my body. As my senses came back to me and I began to hear voices, I slowly opened my eyes. _

**(Phoenix's POV)**

"Sir, she's alive!"

"Men, let's get her stable. Hurry, she's critical." I heard the anxious voices of medical personnel as well as bodies moving swiftly around me, poking me with needles and fluids. Opening my eyes all the way, I tried to move my head and look around blurry eyed, but my head was forced gently down by one of the doctors.

"Where's my father? And my brother? They were in the car too." I asked with a gruff voice. The passerby nurses gave me sad glances and continued their urgent work. It was then that I realized that I was in an emergency room. _'How had that happened? Last time I remember was being inside the car.'_ I continued to mull over my thoughts and I felt a nagging feeling in my head that I was forgetting about something important. I continued repeating my questions until I felt a poke in my arm and was met with the blissful darkness as I sunk into a deep sleep.

The next time I awoke I was met with the steady sound of my heart rate on a nearby monitor. I gave a slight groan. There was a pounding ache in my head that refused to stop. As quietly as someone attached to wires and needles could be, I got out of my medical bed and stumbled to the door. As I got out into the main lobby, the women at the desk looked up, took a double take at me wide eyed, and talked into a monitor next to her. Getting out of her chair, she walked –or really hobbled- over to me.

"Oh, dearie, you're not supposed to be out of bed." She made a few clicks with her tongue. Taking a light hold of my elbow she tried to gently guide me back to my bed. I, being resistant, blurted out

"I need to know if my father and brother are okay!" I didn't mean to yell but that's how it came out. The stumpy women gave me a sad look, that same look that the nurses earlier gave me.

"Sweethear-" she started, but I cut her off.

"Don't 'dearie' or 'sweetheart' me! I need to know what happened to my family!" By this point, I was close to tears. Why wouldn't they just _tell_ me? I needed to hear it and holding it out wasn't going to help anyone.

"Well, um, you see-" The women started and was yet again cut off mid-sentence, though not by me this time. I tore my head around to watch as a middle aged man strut into the room.

"What she is trying to say is that your father is dead. Your brother is in intensive care. They both were on the side of the car that the other vehicle struck, though your father happened to be directly hit by the initial impact." He looked me in the eyes and I saw sorrow in the blueness of them. There was a sorrow that eyes should never hold, as though he's seen many deaths in his lifetime and each one giving a new scar. "He died minutes after the crash, before the ambulance got there." With that, I fell to the ground only to be caught by my elbows before I hit the ground.

"I want –" I choked on a sob. "I want to see my brother." I looked up to face the doctor, taking in each of his scars.

"I'm sorry, miss. He is in very critical care. He's not allowing visitors." I gave a weak nod and allowed the man to carry me back into my hospital room. As her exited the room, I gave him a small, weak thanks and fell back to sleep, though this time I didn't have the drug to keep the terrifying dreams away.

It was a week later when I was rolled out of the hospital in a wheelchair by a nurse. Once in the main lobby, I recognized my brother whom had just gotten back from the military. It seemed that all of my brothers felt the need to join the Special Forces… well, except for Scott. I had four brothers that were in the military, though my eldest brother had recently died in combat in a 'bombing' at the base he was at right before he was going to make his way home.

I gave my brother, his name was Sean, a small smile; he took hold of my wheelchair and rolled it to his Jeep. Yeah, it was not the best car to choose when coming home from the hospital. Driving home was silent and filled with tension. All I wanted to do was go in my room and curl up in a ball and cry myself to sleep, but I knew that was not an option as there were things that needed to be sorted out now that my father was…. Dead. It pained me to think that he was gone, but I needed to be strong.

Once at home, I succeeded in taking a much needed shower by myself. After I was presentable, I started making the arrangements to sort out everything written on my father's will. Each of my brothers got a fraction of the money and I got a smaller portion of money, but the whole estate. All of his sports cars went to either my brothers or my distant relatives. In the end, I was left with the estate and a large chunk of all of the things inside as well as a fraction of his money and a midnight blue Porsche, not that I _cared _about what I had or anything. I would much rather have my father alive than get such expensive things.

Now that I was done with my father's will, I went into his study and curled up in his chair. Heaving a sigh, I looked across the room and saw a book on the shelf tilted. Being an orderly freak, I slowly got up to fix it. This caused the bookshelf itself to move aside and turn into a passageway.

"Talk about a Haunted House" I whipped my head around to see my brother in the doorway.

"Did you know this was here?" I asked him, receiving a shake of the head in return. We were never allowed in my father's study as children and as we got older, we lost interest in it. Seeing this doorway, curiosity got the best of me. I let my hand search the wall for a light switch and when my fingers found it, I started down the hallway, Sean following behind. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm not going to let you have all of the fun, now am I?" He asked with a crooked smile. I rolled my eyes and continued on my way. At the end of the hallway, we were met with an expensive looking door. As if in slow motion, I reached out to touch it, only to fly into the air as the doorbell rang. I heard Sean give a laugh and I turned to glare at him causing him to look around innocently.

We practically ran back upstairs and went to the front door. Out of breath, Sean opened the door and we were met with eyes that almost looked crimson in color. A tug in the back of my head said that it reminded me of something. I eyed the man warily as he gave me a sickening smile and held out his hand.

"Hello, miss and mister. Any chance I can speak to Mr. Moore?" Sean and I exchanged looks. I had never seen this man before in my life. Something about this man gave me a bad vibe.

"Um, he's not here right now. Can I take a message?" Sean asked the man, obviously getting the same vibe. The man in front of us suddenly stood a little straighter.

"No thank you. Here's my card, please tell him to call me when he's in." With that, the man walked back to his silver charger and drove away.

"Well, that was…odd." I said, throwing the card onto the kitchen counter.

"I'm not sure that father would want to be anywhere near that man." He gave a glare out the window. We sat there for a moment before he eventually walked outside saying he needed fresh air as I made my way to my room.

I walked up a flight of stairs and realized that I hadn't entered my room since I had gotten back from the hospital. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door to my room and wasn't prepared for what I was met with.

So, still no Transformers…. or is there? Dun dun dun. There's a lot going on in this chapter. The door will definitely be mentioned again, so no worries.

Thanks for reading :D Please review and tell me what you think.

-Rhea


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Okay, so here is the third chapter! Sorry this is so late D: I love the reviews I've been getting! I'm glad that I decided to make my own story. It feels great knowing people are reading my story ^_^. The Autobots… and Decepticons should be making an official show in a chapter or two, though there might be little hints of it in this chapter. I had some spare time today so I thought I'd work on it Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review. :3

Disclaimer: T'is not mines to own! –Rides away on horse-

::Chapter 3::

_I was livid. No, I was beyond that. Whoever was behind this had better live near some sort of hospital because they will be in great need of it once I get my hands on them. Was this their idea of a joke? What cruel, sick minded person would ever thing to do something this horrific? I mean, this is beyond bad. I had gone upstairs to check into my room for my laptop and, and _THIS _is what I find? Okay, so I may be going _a bit_ overboard. But _no one_, I repeat _NO ONE_, should ever mess with me like this. I bet it was Sean… but he just got back from Iraq so that's not possible. Maybe it was Jakey and Mo. They knew I had gone and gotten myself hurt so maybe they were trying to cheer me up…?But that's unrealistic because they _know_ how much I love these things. They're my life! I guess I should stop gaping and get to the bottom of this. Joke or not, I cannot stand to see my room this way._

"SEAN!" I yelled at the top of my voice in anger which I assume was confused with fear because in an instant my brother came tumbling up the stairs, though froze when he saw my livid face. I must have looked frightening. I mean, looking from his point of view, A 5"5 redheaded girl with her hands on her hips and a glare that puts 'if looks could kill' into play. Yeah, if I were him I probably would have high tailed it out of there, but I guess the years in the military have made him tough. After his initial fear wore off, I watched as he raised one eyebrow at me questioningly_. 'Damn, I wish I could do that.'_ I thought to myself as I made a poor attempt to mimic his movement. This caused him to gain a smirk upon his face and he spoke with amusement.

"Damn, you screamed bloody murder." He said, earning another glare from me. "What's your problem?" I gave him a growl, yes a growl, and pointed to my room. I watched as he hesitantly stepped up the last few steps and peeked into my room. I _thought _that he'd realize the problem, but I guess I was mistaken as he looked over at me as if I had two heads.

"What's wrong in here?" He asked, honestly confused. I tried to read if he was just messing with me, but sighed in frustration as I found no sign of mockery. I rolled my eyes and walked into my room, his eyes following me.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" I asked, my voice getting louder the second time I asked the question. "What's wrong is that my room is covered in –" I flailed my arms around my room, "this, this, monstrosity! I want to know where my Transformers things went!" Yes, you heard right. All of my Transformers items, even my mouse pad, had been taken. That's like, more than eighty percent of my room. Oh, and that's not even the worst part. In place of all of my Transformers memorabilia were all things Twilight. Yep, I said it. Twilight. Do you understand my frustration? I thought so. I looked back at Sean,

"What's Transformers?" Sean asked me questioningly. I swear, I could have hit him right there and then. And that's what I did. In one swift movement I gave him a slap in the face, though not very hard. He gave me an incredulous look. "Hey! What was that for?" I gave him a look but tried to answer his question.

"Umm, Optimus Prime? Allspark? Megatron? Umm, shockwave? Bumblebee?" I tried naming things that should sound familiar but I could tell that with each word I spoke, he grew more confused. Seeing that I was going to get nowhere with this, I pushed him out of my room and closed the door behind me before changing the topic with ease. "Never mind, but what about that door? Are we going to check it out?" This obviously caught his interest. I could tell because I saw his eyes instantly light up.

"Sure! Let's go check it out. Put that card on the kitchen counter." He said, indicating to the one that I was still holding after the odd man asking for our father handed it to me. In all honesty, I had forgotten that I was even holding it. I nodded, going downstairs and putting it on the counter. We both walked in silence as we walked down the hallway to the study, both excited to see what is behind the mysterious hidden door. It was me who spoke my thoughts aloud.

"What happens if we open it to find that it's just, like, a supply room or something?" I wondered out loud. Sean thought about that for a minute.

"Behind a bookcase? The chances are very slim to none." He laughed and bumped my shoulder. As we made it back to the study, silence filled the air, along with a choking tension. We both stood still for a moment, only hearing the sound of our breathing.

"So…" Sean trailed off. We both stared at the hidden door behind the bookcase until I suddenly rolled my eyes and stepped forward to move the book that I had moved earlier to get the same result. Looking back at Sean I switched on the light switch and continued on my way down the narrow path, Sean making his way behind me. This time when we got to the door, we didn't stop. The two of us walked boldly up to it and stared at each other, then at the door. Upon closer inspection, the door looked to be made of a kind of metal that it not easily disturbed. We also noticed that it had strange makings on it, as if something _had _been trying to get inside.

This time, it was Sean to make the first move and reach out and touch the handle, though when he did, the door did not open. Instead, a scanner-looking thing came out of the wall besides the door. Sean and I exchanged glances. He cleared his throat.

"Um…I think it wants a hand print." He said and placed a hand on the scanner before I could stop him. A robotic, figureless voice was heard.

'**Access denied. Identification of Heir of the House of Moore is required.' **

The two of us once again exchanged glances. 'Me?' I mouthed to him and he seemed to give me a shrug. 'I guess so.' He mouthed back to me. Taking a deep breath, I put my hand on the scanner, only for it to give off a 'brrp' of recognition. The door open with a 'click' and Sean and I entered the room cautiously. What we were met with would have to be one of the most fantastic things I had ever seen in my entire life. To think that I had been living right next to this was so hard to believe.

Looking around the room, I saw all types of different things. There were machines, weapons, unfinished machines, and so much more things that I couldn't even begin to describe. It was as if one moment Scott was getting in trouble over street racing and then the next I was stepping into a spy movie. Looking around the room, I saw Sean venture over to where there were unfinished projects, slowly running his finger over a sleek metal object. What surprised me the most was the fact that the object seemed to shiver under his touch. I waved it off, thinking that I was imagining things, when my attention was pulled to something in the far corner of the room.

My feet echoing with every step I took, I made it over to the object of my interest. It was a cylinder like glass tube that wasn't much taller than your average person, but what really causes my attention was what the tube held. I didn't exactly know what it was. It seemed to be a shard like item. It looked as though it radiated power, so much that you could almost touch it. I know what the first though that must have come to your head. 'It's the Allspark shard!' Let me tell you, I'm not an expert in all things allspark-y, but I know for a fact that it was not a shard from the powerful cube. For one, the sharp did not contain ancient prime writing on it, nor was it a greyish color. The shard in front of me was an almost see through object. It had the blueness of such an autobot's optics contained. Another reason I knew of it not being a shard from the Allspark was because it gave off a different energy. I don't know _how_ I know that. I just know.

Just as I was reaching out to touch the glass, I heard a crash behind me and whipped my head around to find Sean standing there holding an object sheepishly. I gave him a crooked smile an indicated for him to come here. Silently, he walked up beside me.

"What is it?" He asked quietly, his voice echoing throughout the room.

"As if I know." Suddenly, we both heard a crash behind us. This time I couldn't blame Sean for the unknown noise so we just stared wide eyed at each other, turning around slowly. Our caution turned to confusion as we saw nothing out of place. That was, until I noticed that the object that Sean gently touched earlier that was sitting on a table was now nowhere to be seen. I was shocked backwards as a movement went along the far side of the wall. Staring at it, I watched as a metallic being scuttled over to where Sean and I stood. It blinked at me while I blinked back. I tried to study it closely. Its eyes, erm optics, were an odd shade of green, sort of like my own. Its body was almost like a smaller version of Ravage, for those who know of transformers.

"This cannot be happening." I whispered to myself. "This is just a bad dream. I'll soon wake up and I'll have all of my Transformers things back and this never happened." I muttered to myself as I continued to stare at the being who had its head tilted to the side. Suddenly, with a sort of static-like voice the, the _thing_ spoke up,

"That is highly illogical. You have already seen me so that cannot be unseen. Therefore, there is no possibility that you will suddenly wake up with these actions had not have happened, since they have already happened." The robot-thing speaking had made me fall back on my butt. I looked up at Sean to see that he looked almost frozen to the spot.

"So, you obviously have more knowledge of this place than us. Where are we? What is this for? Though, most importantly, why us?" I looked at the robotic animal-like creature, looking for answers. It just blinked at me.

"You are in the House of Moore Laboratory. It is for studying… alien and organic machinery along with much more. The reason as to why you are here…that is classified information that I am not in required to share with you. I am under strict rules to protect you, and that is by giving you every bit of information that can help you complete your task that destiny has given to you." The robot looked at me, indicating that it was not finished. I could tell that I was going to be here for a while.

"_Primus, what have I gotten myself into?"_

Thanks for reading! Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I just wanted to get this out and it's late at night. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will update as soon as possible. Also, I'm going to give you a little information on the characters:

Phoenix Moore –

Redhead with green eyes. Worked as a mechanic for her father for the longest time. Was an average student. Was a daddy's girl. Has many friends, though tends to stay with herself.

Sean Moore-

Brownish red hair with hazel eyes. Went into the military fresh out of college. Is mature. Loves his sister dearly.

Scott Moore-

Long black (dyed) hair with powdery green eyes. Was a trouble maker in high school. Never went to college. Loves to street race.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: So, it's almost 2 in the morning and I can't sleep. -_-'That might be because I took a nap today after school, though. :3 as I was drawing what Pheen looks like, I had a great idea! It was almost like an epiphany. So, since I have major inspiration, be on the lookout for a few chapters this weekend. 3 Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine :/

::Chapter 4::

So, it turns out that I didn't really know my father that well at all. I mean, he had a secret lab behind a bookcase for Primus sake! That's not something you can exactly hide, ya know? It just makes me think about what else he had been hiding from us… well, I wouldn't really say he was hiding it, but he sure as hell wasn't posting flyers on the fridge inviting us to it or anything. It's all well and great, but from what I've been hearing from the little drone robot, the work he did was dangerous. That's probably the reason why he kept us from it. Though now that he's gone, there are people who are out to steal his work (don't ask me how they know about it, you try paying attention to what a tiny robot is saying when you are surrounded by shiny objects.)

The feline robot had been trying to explain our father's work to Sean and me for the last half hour. It…well, he, says that he goes by the name of CircuitBreaker. He was built by my father, though developed a mind of his own and eventually became his assistant of sorts. As I looked at CircuitBreaker, I realized the he strangely resembled a cybertronian. I suddenly froze where I was, catching Circuit Breaker's attention and distracting him from a conversation with Sean about the statistics to describe a non-constant error variance encountered in regression analysis. Or something like that.

"What is it Miss Moore?" As he spoke, I noted how his voice was robotic, yet human in a way. I tried to word out my question the way I wanted it.

"You are…a robot? But, how did my father know how to make you? What gave him the…inspiration?" Once spoken, I realized that my question was sort of beating around the bush, but it wouldn't matter if it leads me to the answer I was afraid to hear. I watched as Circuit thought over my question.

"I am…a robot, yes. Your father, he built me." He looked like he didn't want to answer my last question. 'So robots can beat around the bush too.' I thought to myself, but continued looking at the small creature in front of me. For some reason, I felt like I was not going to like what I was about to hear. I looked over at Sean to see him engrossed in a small machine on the table in front of him.

"Your father, he once spoke to me of how I came into existence. He said he had once worked with a giant mysterious being. It was his job to uncover its secrets as it was frozen in ice. He was to learn how it functions and how it is made. He, he called the giant ice man; NBE1." I swear I felt all of my curiosity drain out of me, as well as all the blood in my face as I paled. It couldn't be. That only happened in movies. This, this, robot in front of me was the product of my father's research on Megatron. 'Wait, my father was in Sector 7? And if he could recreate a robotic organism like Circuit, then how come there weren't more of them all around the world?' questions flew around inside my head, and I was relieved when they were answered for me, though by someone unexpected; Sean.

"Well, isn't it obvious? Dad obviously caught on to how this…NBE1 functioned and knew that it was unsafe, leaving the place. And, he couldn't exactly build robots from his reverse engineering so he had a hidden lab built where he could study and advance in the subject." I looked from Sean to Circuit to gain confirmation of what Sean said. The small robot nodded slowly, but I could tell that there was more to my father's research than just 'studying and advancing in the subject.' I was going to question him, but he seemed to realize that and changed the subject.

"That is correct Mr. Moore. Your father was very talented when it came to studying the workings of NBE1. All of the things that you see around you are all products of the 'reverse engineering' that your father learned. Wait, how do you know that the ice man really goes by the designation of Megatron?" Circuit gave me an odd look that I hadn't seen from him. I couldn't quite place what emotions were in the optics, but they were gone before I could even try to read them. After my silence to his question, Circuit went on.

"Well, it seems that you know more than you should, Miss Moore. I believe that would be the reason of which Master Moore left the lab and his…work to you and not his more capable sons." I gave Circuit a look. The robot's observation was only curious; not an accusation, but his curiosity still chilled me.

"I guess he trusted me to take on the role of his…duties responsibly." Was the only answer I gave, though I was silently wondering what exactly my father's duties were. It seemed as though Circuit could read my face better than I could read his.

"In all due time," He said "You will learn your importance in this world. Soon, it will all become clear of what you must do." With that, there was silence in the room, besides the sound of Sean tinkering with another object. The ring of my cellphone made me jump half a foot in the air. I checked the caller ID and picked up the phone and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Hey Pheen!" Said a cheerful girlish voice from the other end of the phone.

"Hey Aussy!" I said in the same cheerful voice. "What's up?"

"Well, I just called to say sorry about your dad." She said in a sadder voice.

"You heard?" My heart dropped to my stomach.

"Duh, everyone's heard." She said, leaving me wondering how they found out. I was silent and I heard Austin's voice again.

"Hey, you should come down to the Wreck. There are some guys here that are looking for a good race." The Wreck is about three miles away. It is a rundown place where teenagers and young adults go to get into trouble. There are many things to do there; street race, drink, listen to music, graffiti. I didn't usually go there often, but Scott did. I was more of a be-by-myself kind of girl, but I occasionally socialized. I mean, what kind of teenager would I be if I didn't?

"You know Scotts in critical condition still. He's not going to be able to race." I said to her.

"Well duh." She said, and I could just tell she rolled her eyes. "You can fill in. You don't even have to show your face to them. But you have to get here before these idiots talk more crap." I knew my friend was out of her mind.

"Are you out of your mind? I don't race!" I exclaimed. I could practically hear her pout.

"Pleeeaaaasse?" She begged. I thought about it. Maybe some adrenaline would be good for me. It's about time I start living my life.

"Fine. I'll be there in ten." After exchanging goodbyes, I hung up the phone and felt my brother's eyes on me. I turned to look at him.

"what?"

"You're racing. After all that has happened, you're going to go out there and race." He gave me an angered look, but I also saw something else there. Was it fear?

"Yes, I'm racing. I'm well old enough to make my own decisions." I put a hand on my hips, glaring at him.

"You could get hurt!"

"But Scott did it all the time!"

"I don't care what Scott did!"

"Then why do you car-"

"I don't want to lose you!" As we fought, our voices increasingly got higher. I looked at Sean who didn't say anything and neither did I. As we both calmed down, I said in a smaller voice,

"I need to live my life." And with that I walked out of the lab and waited for Sean to follow, which he did, before closing the door and locking it.

I left to go to the Wreck, as Sean opted to stay home and do whatever it is guys like him do. I drove up to the Wreck in a Mercedes-Benz SL Night Edition. It was Scotts but I knew that he wouldn't mind if I sued it… that was as long as I didn't total it. I was dressed in a number 5 hoodie with black skinny jeans and knee high boots with flat soles. Driving up, I put my racing helmet on and rolled down my window, allowing an unfamiliar man to talk to me.

"You drive?" I gave him a nod while he returned with a smirk and spoke to the crowd of people, racers and random teenagers alike.

"Looks like we got ourselves a race!" The audience cheered. "I hope y'all know the rules, cause I ain't going over them. Wait for the start." With the, the man walked off of the street and a scantily clad women came out and waved her flags once, then twice, and then a third time, signaling the start.

At once, all of the cars were off. I had two cars in front of me while three trailed behind. I ignored the ones behind me and sped up, passing a red sports car. With determination, I maneuvered myself next to the first place car, a yellow Lamborghini. I felt a shock as the car drove into the side of mine. 'The cheating bastard!' I thought to myself as we turned around the marker that signals the end of the track. Making our way back to the awaiting people, the other car and I fought for first place. My adrenalin running high, I tried to push myself faster. I could see the ending point up ahead. The car next to me wasn't having any of that and once again pushed into me, almost causing me to wipe out. This gave him the upper advantage and he sped ahead as I tried to regain my speed. It was no use though; I knew I had lost before he crossed the finish line. In anger, I followed seconds behind him, barley letting my car stop before I opened the car door and stormed over to the opposing car, taking my helmet of. I'm sure it came as a surprise to everyone as my red hair tumbled down on my shoulders, revealing myself as a girl, but I ignored them.

"Hey bastard, you like playing dirty?" I yelled at him in anger. I watched as he got out of the car. He had light, short cropped blond hair. By the looks of it, he looked to be around 25. He looked just as shocked as everyone else to see that I was a girl.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, don't yell at me. You should know there are no rules against bumping here." He smirked.

"No, but there are rules against killing people…you know, everywhere."

"What, can't live with a little danger?" He challenged. I ignored him and stalked off back to my own car. As I was walking there, I got many 'nice racing' or 'good job' from strangers. Getting to my car, I saw a familiar person, and she seemed to see me to as she flung herself at me.

"Pheen! Oh my gosh, you so should have won! You were so close. Don't worry; you'll get it next time." My head snapped to her.

"What? I am not doing this again!" I nearly shrieked. Austin put a hand over my mouth.

"Shhhhh, yes you are! Do you see how many people love you?" She asked.

"No, they like my racing skills." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever! You have to come back next weekend." When I didn't say anything, she shrieked with glee and gave me a brief hug to go run off with her other friends. Getting into my car, I was stopped again. This time, it was a red haired guy who looked practically the same as my rival. When I say red, I mean red, and nothing like my own

"Hey, good racing." He said, giving me a smile. A gave him a nod.

"Thanks." I said, attempting to get into my car, but it seems this guy wasn't having it.

"Wait, I'm sorry for my brother. He can be a little rough." I gave him a shrug.

"No biggie. We all came out unscathed, didn't we?" There was an awkward silence.

"Well, I'm Sid. My brother's name is Sun." He held out his hand. I shook it.

"Phoenix." I smiled at him. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to run." I indicate towards the car.

"Huh, oh yeah, sorry. I'll, um; I'll see you when I see you." I gave him a wave and got into the car and drove off. Why did I feel like something big was coming?

Author's note: Thanks for reading. Sorry I left a lot of details out about the lab, but trust me your questions will {hopefully} be answered in the next few chapters. I have it all planned out in my head, though I will get it all written hopefully tomorrow. Be on the lookout for the next chapters.

Please leave a review, I like to know your thoughts or any suggestions you have :3


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: So, um... please don't kill me? o.O I can't really explain my lack of activity. I can't even blame it on writer's block. I guess I got sick of trying to write the next chapter and my computer randomly turning off :/ But this time, I was determined the finish this chapter, and so I did :)

::Chapter 5::

I silently drove myself home, thinking about my father. He would have been so ashamed had he known that I was street racing; especially all that has happened revolving around it. I silently promised myself that I would no longer race.

Pulling into the long winding driveway and parking, I listened to the low hum of the car before regretfully turning the car off. Walking in the house, I immediately noticed that it was instantly too quiet. Cautiously, I stepped into the kitchen, the only sound being the heels of my shoes hitting the hardwood.

"Sean?" I called out into the silence which was followed by more silence. Taking more steps into the room, I peeked into the doorway of the movie room to see Sean lazily draped over the couch in front of the TV idly flipping through the channels; taking little time to see the shows. To anyone who didn't know my brother, he probably looked relaxed. But me, being his sister, I saw through his facade and noticed how much tension was flowing through his body. I also noticed the flash of the relief that crossed his features as I entered the room; safe. But that relief wasn't on his face wasn't there for more than a second before it was unceremoniously replaced my a harsh glare at the TV. I walked over to the couch and leaned up against the arm of it.

"Sean?" I repeated again, which again was returned with the cold shoulder. I gave him a look before walking from the couch to the little matching recliner in the corner of the room. Taking off my shoes, I made myself comfortable; sitting there staring at my brother while he had an intense staring contest going on with the TV.

We sat there for a while without saying anything. I don't even know when I fell asleep. All I know is that it must have been hours later when I returned to the real world. The first thing that I noticed is that the previously occupied couch was missing it's occupant, the TV was turned down low on its volume so there was barley any sound, I was covered in a navy blue blanket, and there was a familiar scent coming from the kitchen.

Stretching like a cat, I quietly got up and made my way to the kitchen to curiously inspect the smell. What I was met with was a half-done meal on the stove and Sean sitting up against the little island in the middle of the kitchen with his head in his hands.

"Sean?" I said, before realizing that that was the third time in a row that I had said his name today. He gave a jump as he looked up startled to see the person who had interrupted his thinking. He gave a sigh, stood up, and did something completely unexpected; gave me a hug.

"Please, don't go looking for danger." he said, squeezing me tight, which I gladly returned.

"I don't usually try to, it mostly finds me." I gave him a weak smile.

"Come on, let's finish this dinner." He said, giving me a nudge.

Sean and I had danced around the kitchen for hours, cooking and laughing. By the time we had eaten and settled down, I was beat. I gave Sean a hug then lazily attempted to drag myself up the stairs to my room before I was suddenly picked up and was being carried.

"whaaaa-" I started complaining before he cut me off.

"I'm not going to make you carry yourself upstairs. Not going to happen." Just as he was about to toss me on my bed, I gave a girlish shriek that almost made him drop me completely.

"What?" He exclaimed worriedly, looking around.

"It's Twilight sheets! I am not sleeping on those!" Sean started to roll his eye, but seeing my positively horrified expression made him burst out into uncontrollable laughter.

"So what do you propose I do, _mademoiselle_?" He asked me, the laughter still present in his voice. I gave him a playful glare.

"I don't know! Bring me to Scott's room. I'll sleep in his bed." And that's what he did. Bringing me across the hall, I was placed into Scott's fluffy bed, which I swear is more comfortable than mine. As soon as my bed hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

The next morning, I woke up to the birds chirping. Literally. Those damn birds where honestly making as much noise as they can just to wake me up... well maybe I'm being a little too dramatic. Anyways, I eventually dragged myself out of bed, took a shower, and stumbled downstairs; only to find a note on the kitchen counter. It read:

_Pheen,_

_Went to the hospital to check up on Scott then have to go clear up a few things for dad's funeral. I'll be back soon. Remember, no cooking anything. The last thing we need is for you to be burning down the house. :P I left some waffles in the microwave, heat them up if you want them. _

_See you soon,_

_Sean(:_

Rolling my eyes at the note, I grabbed a bowl and some cereal and brought them out to the back porch. The weather outside was uncharacteristically nice out and I reveled in the sunlight. I stayed like that for who-knows-how-long before my head snapped up to some noise in the distance. Looking towards the front of the house, I saw a very familiar yellow sports car making its way speedily down the narrow path.

"Oh, this should be fun." I smirked as I went back inside through the back only to exit the house through the front. I walked up to the car with complete confidence.

"Now what do you want, hotshot?" I asked menacingly, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Hotshot? That's not my name." The familiar guy with the cropped yellow hair looked honestly confused as he rolled down the window of his flashy car. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Nevermind, what do you want?" I asked again. What is it with people not answering me when I ask the first time?

"Well, I sort of wanted to apologize." He said awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Okay, one" I held up one finger, "how do you even know where I live? And two" I held up another finger, "Why are you doing what your brother told you to do?" I said, smirking. It seems as though my hostile words weren't necessary as the man was most interested by the necklace hanging around my neck.

"What... is... that?" He asked slowly, reaching out to touch it. When he did, the unexplainable happened.

Author's note: Like I said, I'm really sorry for taking MONTHS to get back to this story. I really am trying to get back into it. I will update as soon as possible. Sorry for any grammar, spelling mistakes. This chapter was pulled out of my ass but I wanted to give you guys _ something_ after neglecting you for so long -pets- reviews are welcome :3


End file.
